Back in Time A Love Story
by oranjitenshi
Summary: What would happen is Queen Serenity's spirit appeared after the battle with Galaxia and wants to give the scouts and Mamoru a gift. See how we fall into the memories of a past life and what that involves for their relationships
1. Prologue

**Back in Time. A Love Story.**

By oranjitenshi

Disclaimer: I do not, I reapet, I DO NOT own sailor moon, that is work of the great Naoko Takeuchi, but who wouldn't like to own our very dashing hero Mamoru Chiba... awww... welll one can always dream. Review please minna.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Prologue

In the end we see Usagi and Mamoru in front of the moon sharing a kiss. As we observe the image we wonder what really happened so many years ago, back in the time of the Silver Millenium, where this two lovers met for the first time and and fell in love, a love that would go over so many obstacles and still keep shining brighter and brighter each time.

Unfortunetly, not even they can answerus because they don't have all their memories of that time making it nearly impossible to stablish the exact moment that made this love so strong. The only one that could tell us, and them, the complete story is… the spirit of Queen Serenity.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

That night in the park Usagi and Mamoru where so inmersed in each other that they didn´t noticce when the moon shone brighter than usual. The moon was happy for its princess, but that was not the only reason, it was shining because its former Queen had returned to the forgotten castle.

As Queen Serenity saw the ruins of the once beautifuil castle; the destroid flowers and shatered status of the gardens, the every tower collapsed up to the las stone, every valcony destroid, every hall and every room showed the davastation that had taken place that night, the main star way led to the most destructed part of the castle, the place where the princess and her prince had fallen to the hand of the dark witch; her heart broke but not for her, for all the inocent that died that horrible night, for the senshi that gave up their love, for the Earth prince that had protected what he most loved until his last breath, and for her dearest daughter that had died for love.

At the moment she remembered her daughter he wondered how she was, if she was happy, if she was loved…

Suddenly, the queen heard a noise; she hadn't noticed that she had walked into the ruins and got near the observation room. When she entered she saw that one of the monitors that used to watch over Earth was on.

The queen aproached the monitor and what she saw was tha answer to all her questions. There in front of her was the image of her daughter with the inner senshi, they were laughing in a park. A few minutes later another image of her daughter appereared, she was qith a man, it was the same prince of so many years ago, she was with Endimion and they were in love, as deeply in love as they were back in the Silver Millenium.

In that moment the Queen took a decition, she was going to give all their memories back to the sechi, the prince and her daughter; it will be her lst gift to them beore she departed and finally give the throne to the next heir.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Ok this was kinda short, but is just the prolgue, so I guess the rest of the chapter will be a little longer. This is my first fanfic published anywhere so be gentle with ok ;) though I would like to hear your coments about it.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dream

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter one The Dream, the call.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko is the one with the great mind.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Usagi had nerver been happier before in her life. Glaxia had been freed from Chaos, the Starlights had found their princess and left to rebuild their planet, the girls had all returned safe and sound, but most of all her Mamo-chan had come back to he and they were closer tehn ever.

After her time with Mamoru back at the park, she felt a sense of peace that hadn't been there since that day at the airport after Mamoru had left.

As she entered her room, Usagui found that Luna had been waiting for her.

"Usagi! Where have you been? You and Mamoru-san vanished without telling anyone!" Said Luna with a stern look of a protective mother.

"We went for a walk in the park Luna, we needed some time alone after all this things that have been happening"

With that, Usagui laid on her bed, thinking of what had ocurred the past few months; the arrival of the Three Ligths, the new enemy, Mamoru's sudden lack of comunication with her, the final battle against Galaxia and her telling her beloved's death. That last one by far had been the worst moment of the last weeks; it had felt like her world had come crashing down, like part of her soul had been broken, shattered to small peaces and thrown to the air at the moment she saw the golden star seed. But things where totally diferent now, everything had gone back to normal, overyone was fine and ejoying their lifes as much as they could.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, on a valcony of an apartment complex, stood a handsome man that only had eyes fot the image of the full moon that was up in the heavens, it was shining in all its splendor without any surrounding clouds and with a sky twinkling with star.

He had just returned from an adventure thathe was sure he didn't want to encounter again anytime soon. Death wasn't a fun trip, it not onlu hurt him, but also hurt those who he cared about most, like her.

That night, he couldn't stop looking at the moon; it always reminded of its princess, but tonight it brought memories of a pair of blue eyes filled with pain that he knew had been crying these past few months he had been gone.

At that moment, he couldn't take it any longer; he had to see her, just for a little while at least.

That's how five seconds later, the famous hero Tuxido Kamen, taht had not walked the city rooftops for many weekes, could be seen running through the night to an unknown location for those who didn't relly know him.

By the time the dashiing hero arrived to his destination, it was really late and all the lights from inside the houses where off. But he was looking to an especifc window were he knew a princess was sleeping.

He aproached the window with caution as to not wake any of the residents of the house. Fortunately, the window was opened and he looked inside the room to see what he ahd gone looking for. There, lying on the bed was his beautiful princess, deeply asleep, dreaming wonderfull things.

Carefully he entered the room as to notwake the sleeping angel and aproached the bed, kneeling beside it to watch her. He didn't know how much time he had spent watching the girl and strocking her golden lock, but he knew he had to leave; before doing so he left her a token of his undying love and for her to acknowledge his presecens over the night guarding her dreams. From inside his jacket he produced a red blooming rose with a golden ribbon making a bow around the stem and after putting it next to the sleeping bunny he left just as he had entered, thinking that noone had seen him.

But what he didn't know was the spirit of an ancient queen had arrived to the very same room moments before he did, and when she heard the noise hid in the shadows and watched everyone if his movements.

After he left the queen came out of her hiding place with a smile on her face. When it came to those two, things were very much the same in this time as they had been back in the Silver Millennium.

Now the Queen Serenity started to do what she ahd come to do. A small light came from the symbol on her forehead and reacted with her sleeping daughter making her birth symbol appear on her forehead as well.

By doing this, the moon queen entered the dream realm ger daughter was in to give her the knowledge of her existence and a meeting time fir her and the others.

As she entered deeper into the dream realm she found herself in a beautiful garden covered with flowers of diferent kinds. In the middle of the Eden she found her daughter sitting on thegrass, her back to her.

"Serenity, my daughter, it has been so long since the last time I saw you"

When Usagui heard this, she turned around to find a person she thought would never see again…her mother queen Serenity.

"Mother!" with that she ran to the queen's awaiting arms and both embraced the other wth thw love that both felt for eachother.

"Yes my child, it's me, I have come to you to tell you that I have returned as a spirit and that you,a long with Endimion and the girls are to come to the ruins of the moon, I have something that I want to show you all"

"But how can we go back to the moon? Using the Sailor Teleport?"

"Yes, but ikt has to be when the moon is at its fullest, juist like tonight; that means that in a month you will have to go to the city park, where the moon forms a perfect circle on the ground, there you will preform the sailor teleport, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the palace"

"I don't know what to say, will the others belive what you have told me, they might think it was me making up a dream sotry or that it is a trap"

"I'll leave you a letter axplaining everything, apart from that I need to take Luna with me for her to help me with the preparations for your arrival, but Artemis will stay here, he'll certify that the writing in the letter is maine and not fake"

"Alrigth mother, please tell Luna I'm going to miss her very much"

"I will my daughter. Adn by the way, when you wake up you will also find that another present was left for you from a very handsome prince you and I know very well"

"Endymion was in my room? " she asked perplex to what her mother had just said.

"Yes, he watched over you for a very long time, and left you a present before he left, and as he did I also have to leave. Bood bye dear child, I'll see you and the others in a month"

"Good bye mother, I'll be expecting it; and I have missed you a lot too"

"I have missed you also dear Serenity"

With this the queen got back to the real world looking at her daughter's sleeping form. At that same moment a black cat appeared in the room and saw the white spirit standing in the middle of the room.

"Luna, is so good to see you again"

Queen… Queen Serenity, is it really you?"

"Yes Luna, it is, know I need you to come with me; the time has come to give my daughter and her court the rest of ther memories. But for that there are some preparations that I need your help to complete"

"With all dou respect your mayesty, what about the princess, does she know about this? Will she be alrigth?"

"Yes she knows about my plans, the only thing she doesn't know is what is the thing that I'm going to give tehm, apart from that she knows everything. She also told me to give you a message, that she was gooing to miss you very much while you weren't here; that also reminds me to thank you for being a gaurdian for my daughter, I know she is one for you too so I'm very greatful that yout ook care of her the way you did" the queen said kneeling in front of the cat "And about if she would be alright, yes I think she eill, it's only a month she will have to stay here, but hte scouts and the prince will be there for her in case she needs any help. So come Lune we must leave before the night dies, dawn approaches"

After that the qeen stood and started walking towards the light of the moon that entrered from the window with Luna on toe; and with one last look at her princess left with Queen Serenity a few seconds later.

Inmediately a letter in a white envelope appeared on top of the night table along side with a locket on a chain that had a coat of arms engraved in it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: YEYYYY!!! Chapter one is done!! I'm so happy it turned out to be a bit longer than the prologue, which is good lol. Well hope you ejoyed it and remember to read and review!!


	3. Chapter 2 The Morning After

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter 2 The morning after, explanations.

Disclaimer: Once again I express my sadness at not being the one that owns the Sailor Moon characters…(sighs)… it's Naoko who had the brilliant idea I just borrow her characters.

A/N: in this chapter the _italics _are used to refer the person on the other side of the phone when Usagi is making some calls.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The sun came and with it the sound of a city coming to life. It was Saturday; so many children were either playing outside or sleeping in.

Surprisingly a blond girl had awoken up early, much earlier than she was used to. In her hands were three objects: a rose, an envelope and a chain. She was looking out the window contemplating what to do next with the information she had.

Usagi went down stairs to find her mother making breakfast.

"Morning mom"

"Usagi! Your awake, is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, I just have to do something very important this morning"

"Oh… ok well your eating your breakfast first right?"

"Yeah, I have to make a couple of calls before I go out, so I might as well eat breakfast too"

With that she picked up the phone in the living room and dialed Rei's phone number.

"_Moshi-moshi this is Rei who's speaking'"_

"Hi Rei-chan, it's me Usagi"

"_Oh, hi Usagi-chan. You're awake at this hour on a Saturday, what you need to say must be very important ne?"_

"I can hear the laughter in your voice Rei-chan so cut it out, and yeah it's very important. Look I need you to contact the rest of the girls and Artemis for an emergency meeting, I have to tell all of you something"

"_Is it about another enemy?"_

"No, for the firs time. I can't tell you what until I get there. Tell them to meet at the temple at half past eleven. I'll get there with Mamo-chan, this is something all of us need to hear"

"_Alright you call Mamoru-san while I call the girls. See you later"_

"See you later. Bye!"

"_Bye"_

Then Usagi turned off the phone and then on again to call her darling prince.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

"Morning Mamo-chan"

"_Usako, good morning. How did you sleep?"_

"I slept well, but I think you already knew that"

"_Oh really, why would say that meatball head?" He said in a teasing manner._

"Because I found this beautiful rose next to me when I woke up and it was either you or a secret admirer that may want to give you a run for you money"

"_And what do you think?"_

"Well I think a handsome hero came to my room last night and left it there for me to know that he had been here when I woke up"

"_Mmm… you get very close to reality, you are getting good at this"_

After that comment Mamoru could hear Usagi giggling on the phone.

"That's because I know you to well Mamo-chan. By the way, I called you to thank you for the rose and to tell you that we are going to have an emergency meeting at the temple"

"_You are very welcome and about this meeting, is Luna having some feeling or something?"_

"No, I'm the one calling the meting"

"_Why? Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"_

"Mamo-chan calm down, I'm alright, everything is fine, but I need to tell you and the girls some things. Would you come and pick me up? The meeting will start at eleven thirty"

"_Sure I'll pick you up at eleven, is that alright?"_

"Yeah, that will be fine"

"Usagi, breakfast is ready!" Came Ikuko's voice from the kitchen.

"I have to go, mom's calling me. Talk to you later"

"_Bye Usako, see you later"_

"Bye"

Usagi hanged up the phone and walked to the kitchen to star breakfast. Afterwards, she was getting ready to go to the meeting with the girls. She didn't know hoe they would react to what her mother had told her.

Remembering the words the queen had said gave her new determination of what she needed to do.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for Mamoru to get there, so she grabbed her coat and went down stairs o wait for him to arrive.

"Your going out?" Asked Ikuko who was sitting in the living room.

"Yes, I'm going to Rei's, she's having a reunion for the rest of the girls and me"

"Ok, I suppose that if you haven't left is because Mamoru-kun is picking you up?"

"Yeah he's picking me up as we haven't seen each other very much because of his… um…trip. His going to take me there"

"Well have a nice time. I f you and Mamoru-kun make other plans don't forget to call and try to not arrive so late ok?"

"Alright mom, I'll be home before eleven if Mamo-chan and I make some plans. Where's dad?"

"He went out with Sammy, they won't be back until lunch"

On that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, bye mom, see you later"

"Bye Usagi, take care"

As Usagi opened the door she saw her handsome prince standing there and some of the memories of the past few months returned giving her a sense of illness knowing he hadn't been on a trip as she had told her mother, he had been dead.

"Hi Usako, you alright?" Concern written all over his face.

"Hi Mamo-chan. Yeah I'm fine. Let's go"

They started walking to the car when Mamoru noticed the necklace she was wearing and it somehow was very familiar.

"That's a pretty necklace, is it new?"

"Actually no, but it also has to do with what I have to tell you"

That's when he noticed the coat of arms of the Silver Millennium, alas the Moon Kingdom, on it.

"That's the oat of arms of the Moon Family isn't it?"

"Yes, I didn't think you would recognize it"

"Well I saw it a lot in my dreams before I met you"

"I haven't seen it in a long time, It's really creepy"

"I don't understand, you said it wasn't new"

"It isn't, technically, you'll understand when I explain everything at the temple"

So they got into the car and started the ride to Rei's temple in comfortable silence, each enjoying each other's presence to calm their hearts and souls knowing that their other half sat there next to them, safe.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When they got to the temple; Ami, Makoto and obviously Rei were there.

"Hello guys" Said the three girls.

"Hello girls" Responded Mamoru.

"Hi minna, where are Minako-chan and Artemis?"

"They haven't arrived yet. I'm going to prepare some food; Ami-chan, Mako-chan would you help me?"

"Yeah, sure" Said both girls.

And they left the room, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone.

"Do you think they wanted us to have sometime alone?" Asked Usagi with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't know, but perhaps, as they had such a great excuse to leave the room" Said Mamoru with sarcasm on his voice.

Then Usagi let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you really alright?"

"Yeah, is just that what I'm going to tell you is very hard for me to assimilate yet"

"Is it that bad?"

"No, is actually the opposite, but I might as well tell you first. My mother came to see me last night"

"Your mother? You mean… Queen Serenity?"

"Yes, she came to me in my dreams"

"What did she say?"

"She said we should go to the ruins of the Moon Palace when it gets to its fullest next month so she can show us something"

"So that is how you got the necklace?"

"Yes, she left it with a letter explaining everything for Artemis and the girls"

"And what about Luna, does she know something? Where is she?"

"She's not here, she went with mother to help with something, but she didn't tell me what"

"How are you going to tell this to the girls?"

"Just how I told you and wait to see what their reactions are I guess, then I'll give Artemis the letter and show him the emblem on the necklace"

"And didn't Queen Serenity tell you anything about why she wanted us to go there?"

"No she just said that she wanted to show us something, nothing more"

After a few more minutes they heard voices coming to the room.

"It's about time you showed up, even Usagi-chan is already here" Said Rei.

"It's not my fault a certain white cat didn't want to hurry up" Answered Minako.

"Ok girls calm down lets enter the room please" Said Ami entering the room Usagi and Mamoru where sitting in.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice, but I need to give you all a message that is very important" Usagi started saying once everyone had sat down.

"What is it Usagi-chan? And where is Luna? I thought she was coming with you"

"Well Artemis what I'm going to tell you will explain Luna's absence"

Then she told every part of her dream, everything her mother had said. After ten minutes of explaining everything, the scouts didn't know what to say, at the beginning they thought it could be a trap, but after Usagi handed the letter and showed the necklace to Artemis it became very clear that it wasn't anything like that, so they were in shock at the moment.

"So I guess we'll have to start preparing for the next full moon, didn't Queen Serenity say anything about how long are we will be gone?" asked Artemis.

"No, she didn't say. But I don't think it will be more than a couple of days"

"But what about our families, won't they notice that we are gone?" asked Ami, talking for the first time since she had entered the room.

"I don't know about that either, she didn't give that much information about all of this, I guess we'll have to wait to ask her when we get there, that is your willing to go"

"You can count me in" Said Minako immediately afterwards.

"Me too" Said Ami, shortly after Minako.

"I'm going too" said Makoto.

"Well Rei, what do you say?" Asked Usagi.

"Of course I'll be going too" She answered.

"Well then it's settled, we'll have another meeting the day before the travel to discuss how we are going to do it. For now I think this meeting id over" said Artemis going out the door.

One bye one the girls started to go out the door, still thinking of what was going to happen in a month's time.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Later that afternoon Usagi and Mamoru where at his apartment catching up on things that had happened while he was gone until Mamoru received a phone call from Andrew. In the meantime, Usagi walked to the balcony where she watched the sunset. She had a lot of questions and very little answers.

"You should stop worrying so much; trust your mother, she would never put you in danger" said Mamoru standing on the entrance of the balcony.

"I know but it worries me, what if it's got to do with another evil"

"I don't think so, but something I know is you have to relax. Your mother wouldn't want you to be worrying about this or she would have been more direct with things, think of it as something good and not bad" Mamoru told her while warping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I guess you are right Mamo-chan, I should see the good things may come out of this"

"That right Usako; now dinner is ready, lets go eat before it gets cold"

After that day everything seem to pass very slowly. Finally, days became weeks and they formed a month, which lead to the most awaiting travel day.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Hello minna! Well, there is chapter 2, I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it really gives me encouragement to continue writing the story.

I have already started chapter 3, but I don't know when I'll have it done, I hope it will be done by Wednesday or before, I'll do the best I can.

See you later, ;)

Oranjitenshi.


	4. Chapter 3 Moon Palace

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter 3 The New Moon Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: Sorry minna!! I know I said I was going to post last week, but studies have made it almost impossible for me to update. Well finally here it is chapter three, hope you like it and remember to review!!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The day before the trip, the scouts and Darien were sitting at the temple having a meeting with Artemis.

"Alright, how are we going to meet tomorrow night and where?" Asked Rei.

"Well we are going to meet at the entrance of the city park, that is a place were we can find each other easily. And about the how… well that depends in how good you are to sneak out of your room without being seen and followed" Usagi answered.

"Very well, we'll meet tomorrow night at midnight" Said Artemis.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

With that said, the meeting was dismissed and they spent the rest of the day planning how they were going to get to the park.

The day that was planned for the travel everything seemed to not go fast enough for Usagi, she had been at Mamoru's apartment since she had come out of school and by every passing moment she was getting more anxious. Mamoru saw this and approached her.

"Don't worry Usako everything will be alright, there is nothing to be worried about"

"I know it just that… I don't know… I guess I'm just a little too worried about all of this"

"Trust your mother she knows what she is doing"

Afterwards he embraced her to try and give his princes some comfort. After a while Mamoru took Usagi to her house, it was a silent ride, each one of them thinking of what could be the outcome of that meeting with the queen.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later and stood in front of Usagi's front door.

"I'll pick you up at eleven thirty so we can get on time to the park"

"Alright, I'll say to my parents that I'm tired and go to bed early so I can be ready to clime out the window at that time"

"Ok, see you later"

"Bye"

They kissed and Usagi went inside her house. After dinner she started to put her plan into action.

"I think I'll go to bed early, I'm kinda tired"

"Are you feeling all right dear?" Ikuko asked.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just tired"

"Alright honey, if you're sure"

When Usagi got to her room all she had to do was wait. She got into her bed so that if her mom decided to check in on her when she went to bed she wouldn't suspect anything.

Time seemed to pass very slowly again, it was as if her clock was mocking her, making it seem an eternity. It was eleven fifteen when Usagi's mom decided to check in on her, after she had confirmed she was fine left the room. That was Usagi's sign, so she stood from her bed and stuffed it to make it look like she was still there, to prevent that she could be discovered if someone enter her room during the night. After finishing this task and making sure everything was in place, it was time for her to leave. She opened the window and started to clime down, only looking back to her room once.

When she got to the ground, she stood quietly waiting to hear if any noises came from the inside of the house, but none came so she started to walk towards the street where she saw Mamoru waiting for her.

"Hi Usako, did everything go alright?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone noticed anything, we should start walking to get to the park on time"

"Let's go then"

After twenty minutes of walking they arrived to the entrance of the park. Surprisingly, even thou it was early, all the girls where already there.

"I guess all of us are a little anxious about all of this" Usagi said the moment she saw the look each of the girls had in their faces; there was excitement, but also there was fear and uncertainty.

All the girls could do was to look at their leader and smile; she was their strength, even if they didn't say it aloud, they didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Silently, the group entered the park until they got near the lake and saw what Queen Serenity had said in the dream. There, between the leaves of the trees that surrounded the area, the moonbeams formed five spots of light on the floor that if you unite them they would form a perfect circle.

After a few minutes of observing their surroundings midnight came and the scouts stood on the moon spots while Mamoru and Artemis stood in the middle of them.

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

In a blink of an eye everyone landed on the deserted soil of the moon. Everything looked dead.

While the others were trying to digest what they were seeing, Usagi started to walk towards an unknown destination, but something inside of her was guiding her steps. The others started to follow close behind without questioning, trusting her instincts.

After a few minutes they saw a big archway maid out of pure white marble. As they approached the archway, it opened on its own accord to reveal the image of the moon queen.

"Come my children we have got a lot to do"

They stepped through the arched door, when all of them turned into their royal attires while Artemis became human.

"Welcome once again to the ancient moon palace, I hope you can consider it home once more"

Mamoru, Artemis and the scouts entered the magnificent palace grounds, where everything was covered with flower of all colors and tall trees that looked to be hundreds of years old. The facade of the palace was painted white, framed in silver and enormous pillars adorning the doors and halls.

Meanwhile, Usagi had stayed on the entrance, not believing what she was seeing. She knew the castle had been destroyed. Then she looked at the queen searching for some kind of explanation.

"I managed to use the magic that was left still surrounding the palace walls to make it rebuild itself, it looks just like it did back then" Queen Serenity said after seeing the look on her daughter's face.

"It really does mother, but how did you manage all of this and… your body it looks…"

"Material, yes. Selene, the goddess of the moon, has granted me this privilege while I'm here and also returned some of my old powers, they helped me rebuild the castle at a much faster pace"

"It's really wonderful to see you again mother… I…I…"

"I have missed you too my daughter, a lot more than you think"

With that they embraced, feeling that that very action had been missing for too long, it was difficult to describe. After a few minutes they separated with tears glistening from theirs eyes.

Together, they started walking to the main entrance of the palace where everyone was waiting for them. The queen approached the door, and with a simple touch the door opened to reveal the inside chambers of the palace.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Well minna there you have. I apologize again for the delay, but I couldn't help it, so from now on I won't put a deadline unless I am certain I can maintain it. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me that you guys like my story.

This story is planned for 8 chapters. So it won't be that long, but I have planned another story that I had started writing before this one and I plan to post it after I'm done with back in time, please look out for it. ;) Well thanks again for the previous reviews and I wait anxiously for the next reviews. Bye!!

Oranjitenshi


	5. Chapter 4 Memories part 1

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter 4 The Plan, Memories Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: Once again I have to excuse myself with you minna, but there have been a lot of things going on that have made it almost impossible for me to write as much as I would want, I promise that even if it takes a while I will continue with this story and hopefully I will update faster during Christmas break. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again gomen nasai. Please read and review!!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Everyone slowly entered the palace, looking with amazement at all the little details that the decorations of the walls, ceiling and even the floors had on them. It was incredible how Queen Serenity had managed to rebuild everything to the last detail, even those that to the simple eye would be considered insignificant.

After a few minutes of walking, the queen stopped in front of a wall that didn't seem to have anything in particular, until she pressed a little engraving on a pillar that would never have been noticed, and the wall started to separate, letting it clear that not all things inside the castle could be what they seemed. Stepping into the room, they saw a lot of machines that covered most of the walls.

"What is all of this mother?"

"The reason I made all of you come here today. I know that your memories of your live in this palace are very few and most of them make no sense or are just very horrible, so I am giving you the choice of returning those memories if you want them, but before I must warn you that if you decide to take my offering, I won't be able to extract the sad memories from the happy ones, all of them will come together…" said Queen Serenity looking at each one of them. "You don't have to answer right now; you will have until tomorrow evening to give me your answer. For now lets retire for today, it is getting late. Girls, Luna will be the one to take you to your rooms."

As she was summoned, Luna appeared in the middle of the room in her human form.

"Is good to see you all again"

"Luna, it's good to see you again too" Usagi answered as she approached and embraced her guardian.

Luna, never having had the opportunity to hug her charge back, felt an indescribable feeling as they hugged; she was like a daughter to her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her, being able to demonstrate that sentiment on a simple hug, was one of the most important things to Luna at the moment.

"I missed you too Usagi-chan" Luna said looking at the young princess. "Well girl, follow me, I'll take you to your rooms"

With that the scouts left with Luna, leaving Mamoru and Usagi with the queen.

"Follow me you two, I'll take you to your rooms"

And they started to walk through the halls again and going up flights of stairs.

"We are here Endimion, this will be your room" said Queen Serenity pointing to the door right next her. "And that was your old room Serenity, so you can have it back" she said pointing to the very next door.

"This is where I leave you, think about what I said, in the end it's entirely your decision, after everything you two went through is understandable. We will see each other in the morning; try to rest all you can. Good night"

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other trying to seek an answer in the other's eyes that wasn't there. They said good-bye with a kiss and went to their respective rooms.

When Usagi entered, she didn't recognize anything in particular but somehow knew nothing was misplaced; the bed, the dresser, the decorations, everything. She approached the bed and laid on it, thinking.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hours passed and Usagi didn't seem to be near sleep, she had a lot of things roaming in her mind. She really did want to remember what had happened in her past life, but what is what she found was something she couldn't take.

Usagi couldn't take being in bed anymore, so she walk to the window and opened it to reveal a balcony. She looked to the sky to see Earth gazing down on her.

"What should I do?" she asked no one in particular, half hoping someone would appear and give her an answer.

Suddenly, on her hand appeared the golden star shaped locket, it was feeling her distress and as an answer to those feelings, it opened itself to reveal its sweet melody.

In the other room Mamoru was in a state much the same as Usagi. He kept thinking of what would change if they remembered their pasts.

After some time a melody interrupted his train of thought. He would recognize that melody anywhere. He followed the sound to hid window and went out to find his princess on the next-door balcony with her eyes closed.

"Shouldn't you be resting Usako?" he said startling her

"Oh Mamo-chan, did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. So, you didn't answer my question"

"I couldn't sleep either so I came here and the locket appeared out of nowhere"

"I guess it felt something was wrong"

"Probably… I really don't know what I want"

"I don't know either, but we still have time to decide"

"I know"

Mamoru could feel her distress from their link, e wished he knew what to tell her and comfort her, but he didn't have an answer to her question. So he decided to clime to the rail of the balcony and jumped to where Usagi was standing. After a few moments they both went to each other's arms seeking for comfort.

"I know it's not easy Usako, but will get through this, we have done it before"

And they stayed like that for a long time until Mamoru felt Usagi relaxing and falling fast into slumber. At that moment he picked her up gently, took her inside and laid her on the bed. After tucking her in and watching her for a few moments, he went back to his room to try and get some sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning came and the royal advisors, Luna and Artemis, awaked all the girls and Mamoru. After much effort, everyone was up and ready at the dining hall for breakfast.

Queen Serenity didn't appear in the dining hall during the curse of the meal. Usagi wasn't sure what that meant; she hoped her mother wasn't mad about anything.

The day went by very quickly; all of them stayed in their rooms, thinking what they were going to do.

By the time Artemis came to tell them it was time, they had everything sorted out.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Well here we are all again, remember this is something you are forced to do this… it is your own choice" said the queen as they entered the room. "Now I want that those who don't want to do this take a step back" After a few moments no one moved and the queen smiled.

"Very well, girls go to the machines that are behind you with the color of your respective planet. Serenity, Endimion come her to the center"

The girls stepped to the machines and entered them. Then the program recognized each of them and the door closed in front of them. Seconds later a sleeping gas invaded the small chamber, making the girls fall asleep instantly and to start glowing indicating that the machine was working.

2Alright, the girls have begun the process, I'll ask you both again… are you sure you want to do this, both of you have strong memories that maybe you don't want to know about" asked the queen looking at them with concern in her eyes.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and in his eyes saw that he wanted the same as she did, so she took his hand in hers and turn to look at her mother.

"We are sure, we have been through so much, and we can do this if we are together"

"Very well then, if you both are sure, step into the compartments here in the center"

Usagi and Mamoru walked towards the machines, and with one last look at each other they entered it slowly. After a few minutes they felt sleepy and fell through a black pit back to their memories.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was a sunny day; a little princess Serenity could be seen running through the paths of the palace garden. She loved to see the flowers, the birds and the butterflies.

"Serenity! Serenity where are you?"

"I'm right here Luna"

"Luna, in her cat form approached the young girl.

"Princess, your mother is looking for you, remember that today it's very important"

"Yes I know Luna, but I thought I had enough time to come and play in the garden. I will go and seek my mother right now"

And so princess Serenity stated to go towards the palace, where her mother was waiting for her. Luna couldn't help but see the young princess had learned so fast how to act towards adverse situations and give the correct answers, she could really amaze everyone sometimes.

As soon as the princess entered the palace halls she started to greet everyone that she crossed with, every servant, every guard, every maid. Her cheerfulness was well known all around the kingdom. Her smile could bring light to any room and cheer anyone who saw it. Also no one that met the princess could find anything to hate her for.

Soon, Serenity reached the throne room where her mother was sitting at the end of the hall.

"Serenity dear, come we have to be ready to receive our guest, they will arrive at any moment now"

"Sorry mother, I guess I lost track of time"

"It's alright my daughter, I know you didn't mean to"

'Sometimes I wonder if she is growing up to fast… sometimes she doesn't act like the children her age, perhaps now things will change" the queen thought.

Minutes later Luna entered the room.

"Excuse me your majesty, the guests have arrived, they are at the palace entrance"

"Thank you Luna will be there shortly to greet them"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Endimion couldn't believe his mother would make him come to this strange kingdom only to meet a silly princess that probably was just the same as the ones back home. After a few moments the doors opened to reveal behind them two figures, one tall and another small.

"Welcome King Alexander, Queen Gaia it is an honor to finally meet you"

"The honor is all ours Queen Serenity. Here I present to you my son and heir Prince Endimion" Said King Alexander while little Endimion stepped up front and bowed.

"It is a pleasure being here at your kingdom Queen Serenity"

"You are very welcome here young prince, now I would like to introduce you to my only daughter, Princess Serenity" the little blond appeared from behind her mother and bowed to the king and queen and afterwards to the prince in front of her, to whom she gave a big smile.

Endimion was taken aback by the brightness of the girl in front of him, he didn't know how to react towards her, she was like no princess he had seen before; all of them looked like they where fake, but this one looked totally different he just couldn't put a finger as to what was different.

"We will leave you two alone while we have a meeting, get to know one another. Serenity you could show Prince Endimion the palace grounds" said Queen Serenity while all the adults entered the palace's halls.

A few minutes where past in an awkward silence, but then Endimion managed the courage to speak first.

"So… what do we do now?"

""Do you like horses?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well we have a stable that is near here, would you like to go for a ride?"

"That sounds great!"

After that both children started to run towards the stables where they found Henry, the keeper of the horses.

"Hello Henry! I came to take Sunlight for a ride"

"Well hello little princess, I haven't seen you in a while… and who is your companion this morning?"

"Oh, this is Prince Endimion, he is one of our guest from the Earth"

"I'm pleased to meet you young prince, will you be accompanying the princess on this morning stroll?"

"Yes Mr. Henry, if you have a horse I can borrow"

"Please don't call me Mr. Your highness, any friend of the princess is a friend of mine. Now why don't you two wait outside while I prepare your horses"

"Thank you so much Henry!" said the princess; giving him the same smile she had given Endimion a while ago. Again Endimion didn't know how to react, her smile was something he could not understand.

After a few moments Henry came outside with a white horse and another one black. Serenity seeing him ran towards him started to mount the white horse that Endimion had supposed from the beginning was Sunlight.

"This one is here will be your horse prince, his name is Lightning and is pretty friendly"

Endimion approached the horse with caution, after he mounted he knew everything was safe and he and Serenity parted to stroll around the grounds. That's how they spend the rest of the day, Serenity showing him her favorite places around the castle, even some whom not everyone knew about. Both royals where becoming fast friends, and Endimion found in Serenity that had he had been missing until that moment, a person who could make him laugh and at them same time wasn't around him because he was the future king.

After the stroll they returned to Henry so he could take care of the horses, then Serenity and Endimion, walked towards the castle and Serenity showed him where his bedroom was so they could get ready for dinner.

"Well I'll see you at dinner prince Endimion"

"Princess wait!"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know… we are friends right?"

"I would like to think so yes"

"Well then if we are friends could you call me Endimion or Endy, that's how my friends call me?"

"Only is you call me Sere instead of princess"

"Alright" said Endimion shaking her hands. From tat moment he was sure they would be friends for a long time.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Well minna there you have it. Once again I'm so sorry about the delay but my studies haven't let me dedicate a lot of time to my writing and it's starting to get frustrating (that's why I wanted to give you a chapter that is somewhat long)… But I won't give up on my story.

I want to thank all of those who have read my story; especially to those who have written reviews, it helps a lot to know that you guys like the story, it's what keeps me writing.

Next chapter I hope it won't take to much time, but who knows. I'll make an effort to finish it soon. See you on the next chapter and remember to review!!!

Oranjitenshi.


	6. Chapter 5 Memories part 2

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter 5 Memories Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: Yet again I'm late with the update, but this time I couldn't help it, the day before Christmas Eve one of my grandmothers died and I couldn't concentrate much on the writing for some time, but here is the new chapter and I have a complete idea of what is going to happen on the last two chapters.

On a brighter note I want to tell you minna something I forgot to mention, in my story Serenity and Endimion are only 3 years apart in age, so when they first met Serenity was five and Endimion was eight. Well, now on with the story and remember to review and tell me what you think.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Days went by and Serenity and Endimion became closer with every minute they spent together, but the meeting between the Moon and Earth had to come to an end and both children had to say they're goodbyes.

"It has been a pleasure to have you all here King Alexander, I hope you come again soon" said Queen Serenity as they headed towards the gates.

"The pleasure was ours as well Queen Serenity…we will surely come to see you and your daughter again soon" answered King Alexander.

"Besides I don't think the children like the idea of separating so soon, they have been together for only a couple of days but they act as if they have known since birth" said Queen Gaia seeing as the prince and princess approached them with their faces down.

"Yes they have become really close on a short time, it's really wonderful" said Queen Serenity looking at the children.

"Come Endimion, say your goodbyes. We have to be leaving soon" said Queen Gaia.

"Yes mother" answered the young prince "Well Sere I guess I will see you again sometime"

"We will still be friends when you come back won't we?" Serenity asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"Do not worry Sere we will be friends forever, it is a promise"

Afterwards the Earth committee left to their planet. Serenity and Endimion met many times during the next three years when their parents got together to discuss political matters.

With every visit, both of them found in the other not just a friend but a confident in which they could talk about their dreams and fears.

Endimion started to look at Serenity as the little sister he didn't have, he also felt that he should protect her from everything.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Things were fine for a while, at least until each of them me what would be their guard. Endimion being older met his guard first, which consisted in four boys around his age. Each of them had a special power that would help the prince when the time came.

Serenity on the other hand had to wait some time before meeting her guard but the time had finally come for her to meet them.

"Are you excited Serenity, to be meeting your guard today?"

"Yes mother I can not wait to become friends with them"

"That is good my child, you will be meeting them shortly"

With that, mother and daughter entered the main hall where four girls stood. Each girl was wearing a princess attire of a different color. The one closest to the left wall had an orange dress, her hair was golden like Serenity's but pulled up by a red ribbon, she looked like she was kind and hyper. Next to her was a girl with a red dress and black hair, she had a mysterious aura around her, all that Serenity could tell was that she had very special powers. Next to the last, was a tall girl with a green dress, her hair was brown pulled up into a ponytail, she looked tough but Serenity had learned long ago to not judge people by their appearance. The last girl was dressed in blue with matching hair; she was standing a bit behind the tall girl, that was her shyness coming through.

"These are the girls that are going to be your guard Princess; I will let them introduce themselves" said Luna appearing behind the girls. First came the blond girl, she took a steep forward.

"I will be your first in command, my name is Minako and my guardian planet is Venus"

"I will be your second in command, my name is Rei and my guardian planet is Mars" said the black haired girl.

""I will be your third in command, my name is Makoto and my guardian planet is Jupiter" said the brunet girl.

"I will be your last in command, my name is Ami and my guardian planet is Mercury" said the shy girl.

Princess Serenity them stepped forwards and looked at each girl.

"I am glad to meet each and every one of you minna and I hope that we can become really good friends"

After all the presentations were finished, the girls started talking of the things each of them liked.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

At the same time at Earth, Endimion had just returned from dinner and was looking out his window towards the sky, specifically to the moon, when his guard came into his room.

"Hey Endy, what are you doing looking so intently to the moon?" asked Jedite with an annoyed voice.

"He is just thinking about that 'girl' he always talks about" said Kunzite entering the conversation.

"Hey… don not judge her if have not even met her" answered Endimion.

"Come on Endy, she can't be any different from the other girls around here" said Jedite.

"That is what I said before I met her those many years ago"

"Well lets drop this subject for now, is late and tomorrow we have training bright and early" said Ziocite to bring an end to the discussion.

"Ziocite is right, let's go to bed" said Nephrite

"Ahh… come on Ziocite, Nephrite… we have not had fun for so long" whined Jendite.

"We will have fun when we finish our training in a month Jedite" was all the answer Jedite got from Kunzite.

A few months past in which each royal got acquainted with their guard and were fastly becoming friend. The girls inseparable even some of them tended to fight and Serenity became more like a child her age as she wasn't only surrounded by adults all the time.

Five years went by before the Earth's royal family decided to go once more to the Moon Kingdom. Endimion was very excited to see Serenity again but his friends weren't so happy, they didn't particularly like any type of girls, so they used to prank them and make their lives miserable, he didn't know what to do about that.

The trip to the moon was as tedious as the last time but at least now the prince had some company to talk to.

"Is nice to finally go to this kingdom you always keep talking about, that means new meat we can make miserable"

"I don't know you guys, Serenity is nice girl and mother would be very mad if we did something inappropriate"

"Come Endy; don't tell me you are a chicken"

"I'm not a chicken Jedite!"

"Then prove it!"

"Oh… alright. You want prove, you will get prove"

And as soon as the boys got out of their transport, the mischief started. That's how the girls met them; they started to get mud on their hair and dresses. The princesses were afraid to roam the castle halls because they knew that 'the monsters', as they called the boys, would be waiting at any corner with one of their pranks at the ready.

"I can not believe you told us that the leader of that bunch was nice Sere" said Rei looking at her reflection on the mirror, remembering how the dress she was wearing at the moment had been a victim of the monsters and their mud a few days ago.

"Well Endy was nice the last time he was here, but that rime those boys were not with him. I tell you, he is not a bad person"

"Sere we want to believe you, but you have to admit that a person that pulls your hair and calls you names is hard to accept that is your friend" Makoto told Serenity.

"I won't give up on him, I know what I saw. We promised to be friends forever"

"But you must remember Sere that people do change" said Ami looking directly at the princess while Minako nodded to show her agreement.

Serenity didn't answer. She walked towards her window seat and sat there to stare towards the sky, focusing on the blue planet, tears blurring her sight. She knew Endimion and he wasn't like that. The sadness in her eyes didn't pass unnoticed by Minako being the scout of love; she knew when people were feeling strongly.

Suddenly, Serenity heard a clicking noise coming from the window; she looked down and saw a figure in the shadows, it approached the light when she showed interest and the form of the prince of Earth appeared. He made a sign to her to come to where he was. The little princess didn't know what to do; her friends wouldn't let her out if they knew her true intentions.

"I am going to see my mother; I'll be back in a few minutes"

"You want us to go with you?" Ami asked.

"No Ami-chan that's alright, I will go by myself"

With that she went out the room and when she knew the scouts weren't following her, she started running towards the gardens. Even though she didn't notice Minako knew where she was headed, she had a feeling about those two but she wasn't sure what it truly was yet.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Endy! What are you doing outside so late?"

"I needed to talk to you, it was very important"

"Well… what is it?"

"I…I wanted to tell you that… none of the things I said to you… the bad things… they are not true, I did not mean them"

"I knew it Endy! I knew you were not like that. That our promise was still true"

"We promised to be friends for ever and we will be"

After that, the children hugged, but things weren't going to be so easy. Endimion would have to make an important choice that night.

"Endy! You brought us an easy catch" said Jedite.

"So what is it going to be boys; hair, clothes, face, all of them…" said Nephrite.

"I say all of them, she is easy for that" said Ziocite.

"Guys stop it! You will not do anything to her anymore" said Endimion stading in front of Serenity.

"Come on Endy, don't tell me your braveness is gone out the window" said Kunzite.

With that all the generals used their speed to appear behind the Moon Princess and started to tease her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

On the window that Serenity had been minutes before, the scouts where observing everything, they couldn't believe the princess had lied to them about where she was going. After the generals appeared there was very little reasons for them to stay at the room, Makoto could be seen readying herself for a fight, Rei as fuming first at Serenity for exposing herself and secondly at the generals because she knew they were going to take advantage of her, Ami on the other hand was deeply analyzing the situation to take the best course of action, finally Minako somehow knew that they shouldn't fret for the princess' wellbeing, that Endimion would protect her. Then the 'attack' on the princess started, and the girls started to get on their transformation posses when Endimion had had enough.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Back at the garden, Endimion couldn't believe the generals were making fun of Serenity after he had told them not to. She was the first friend he had ever had; he couldn't just stand there, watching how they treated her like dirt.

"Stop it this instant! It is an order general!"

"You can not be serious Endy"

"Yes, I am serious. And if you do not want my mother to know about this you four will stop pranking Serenity and the other princesses. Is that understood?"

"Yes prince" the generals answered leaving Serenity and Endimion alone.

"Hey… are you alright?" asked Endimion kneeling besides the crying princess

"Thank you Endy… for defending me"

"That is what friends are for right?" he answered smiling at Serenity.

"Yes you are right. Now we can show the girls that you are not mean like they thought"

"We can go to the lake tomorrow for that"

"That would be wonderful" she answered cleaning the rest of her tears away from her face.

"Come on, let's go. I will accompany you back to your room"

"Alright"

After a few moments they arrived to Serenity's door. She turned around to look at Endimion's face, there was still something that was bothering him, it was written plainly on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just… I want you to know that I am really sorry for what I have done to you and your friends. It was not the right thing to do"

"It is alright Endy, really I…"

"No Sere… Serenity. I understand if you do not want to be friends anymore, but…"

"Endy! Listen, you already apologized to me back at the garden and you even stood up for me in front of your generals, these actions speak for themselves. I know that you meant every word. And remember… we will be friends fir ever… it was a promise"

Those were the last words Serenity spoke to him that night and with a very bright smile that could outshine any sun in the universe, Serenity gave the young prince a kiss on the check and turned to enter her room.

Endimion stood there stunt. He didn't know what had happened; but, as he had suspected when he had seen her for the first time, she wasn't like every other girl. That feeling he had felt some years ago retuned, he had to protect that innocence she had form everything, it was a quality he wasn't going to let her lose.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next day Serenity, Endimion and the girls left bright and early towards the lake, Endimion had apologized to the scouts as well, assuring them that the generals would be no problem for then on. As the hours went by, the girls started to warm up toward Endimion accepting him in their group.

That afternoon they played a lot of games, swam in the lake, took the horses to the forest to make a picnic. It was a fantastic day, in which Serenity told Endimion about the lifestyle and costumes of the Moon, while Endimion told them about the sights of Earth and how beautiful the flowers were on the spring time. Serenity seem very interested in a particular flower called a rose and the prince promised that he would bring her some when he returned to the Moon.

Sadly the day gave pass to the evening and the children had to return to the palace, when they entered the came across with the generals at the gardens, when they saw Endimion with the princesses they fled to the other direction. The group just ignored them and went strait to dinner were they continued with their chat.

The next days were spent in a similar fashion, on which they would go out in the morning and return on the evenings. The generals were giving Endimion the cold shoulder, they believed he had betrayed them, but the prince didn't take it seriously, he knew they would come around at some point and while that happened he had his new friends to hand out with.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: There you have it minna! I really liked this chapter, is really cute. Again I apologize for the tardiness but with my grandmother at the end of last years and trying to maintain my notes at my second year at college, trying to find time to sit and write is a little difficult.

So Endimion and Serenity, as I said before, are three years apart so at the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next they are 15 and 12.

OH and please remember to review on this story I like to know what you think and what I could get better at. See you next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 6 Memories part 3

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter 6 Memories Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: Hi minna! Well here we have another chapter, this chapter is going to be pure fluff, well at least most of it… this is the last part of the memories, so must kinda know what happens at the end of it. I want to thank all of you who have read the story so far, it going to end real soon just one more chapter after this one. Remember to review… (Before I forget in this chapter the ages of Serenity and Endimion are 18 and 21.)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After the difficult start with the scouts and the generals, everything became calmer and slowly everyone became friends after the boys let their pride slide. But all good things once more finished and the royal family had to return to Earth, so all the children had to go through the separation and in case of Serenity and Endimion for a second time.

The years passed slowly and as the children became adolescents different ideas came into the minds of the boys specially the generals towards the girls.

On the other hand being older also meant that each of them had to follow a certain protocol and rules demanding public affairs, which in time meant that every moment they spent on the public eye they were being scrutinized by everyone.

"Endimion… Endimion, where are you?" called queen Gaia. Endimion had become quite a gentleman; all the girls in the kingdom had some kind of crush on him or at least on one of his generals that had matured like him.

"I am here mother, is there something wrong?"

"No everything id fine. I just wanted to inform you that queen Serenity send a letter; they are going to throw a ball in honour of the princess' birthday and they want us to go"

"Alright mother when would we be leaving?"

"We will leave in two days time, so prepare yourself and remember to tell the generals about this"

"I will mother"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"We must hurry, everything has got to be ready by tomorrow evening when the guest start to arrive" said queen Serenity.

"Yes you majesty" answered the planning committee that had gathered on the dance hall.

"This ball is going to be a total success you Majesty" said Luna approaching the Queen.

"Yes I hope so Luna. By the way, did queen Gaia confirm their presence at the ball?"

"Yes she did, she said they would be glad to attend. Are we going to still keep this from the princess?"

"Yes, I explained to Gaia on the letter that I wanted this to be a surprise for Serenity, she will be so happy to see him again"

"You still believe that they are united as the goddess prophesized?"

"Yes, I believe they are the couple that the goddess was talking about in the ancient script, but even with that in the bottom I feel a feeling that I can't understand completely"

"Is it something bad?"

"I not totally sure but something that I truly know is that both of them belong together, I felt it the first time I saw them together and I still do"

"And how are we going to distract the princess so she won't get to know about the prince's arrival?"

"I have already talked to the girls about that, so they are going to take Serenity to the lake the morning of her birthday until sundown that will be enough time for them to arrive and not be noticed by her"

"Alright your Majesty, I will continue to supervise that everything here continues to go smoothly"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

With all the planning for the ball the hour went by in a flash and the day of the awaited ball finally came. This morning we find princess Serenity sleeping in her room, when a knock came from the door.

"Serenity, Serenity are you awake?" asked Minako sticking her head into the room. All she saw was a bundle that was cuddled under the cover. She slowly approached the bed were she finally saw the sleeping form of the princess, so she started to shake her shoulder trying to wake her up. "Come on Sere, you have to wake up is your birthday!"

"Please Minako-chan just five more minutes, is mny birthday after all"

"No buts come on get up from that bed. The girls and I have planned a wonderful morning for you and you are not going to miss it"

"Alright, alright, I am up"

"That is better, hurry up we will be waiting for you on the front lobby"

After Minako got out from the room, Serenity stretched, and looked out the window. It was a beautiful morning, the sky was blue with not one cloud in sight, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Suddenly, Serenity remembered her friend from Earth, she missed him a lot. They hadn't seen each other since the last time he had come to visit, only a regular letter that would come on the new communication network that had been established between the two planets not so long ago. She didn't know the reason why she had remembered him today, but now she wanted so much for him to be there right know.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After a moderate wait in lobby, the girls finally went out of the castle. When they reached the lake they started to run towards the water, there they stayed for quite sometime until the sun was really up in the sky and time for lunch came. Ami started to place the picnic they had brought with the help of Makoto, while Serenity, Rei and Minako were running around teasing each other.

"Come on girls, lunch is ready" called Makoto after she and Amy had finished.

"Thanks Mako-chan, everything looks great!"

"Well it is your birthday I wanted to make it special"

After lunch Minako and Rei took out a small cake for them to share and sing a Happy Birthday to Serenity.

Sometime later, the girls decided to take a walk on the clearings near the forest entrance, they picked flower and found a few wild deer and bunnies. The girls were having so much fun that when they remembered about the ball it was almost sundown. The Princesses hurried back to the castle to clean themselves and to get ready for the ball.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

While the girls had theirs fun on the lake, the Earth committee had arrived to the palace. Endimion was taken aback when it was only the Queen and her advisor the ones to meet them at the entrance.

"Serenity is so good to see you once more!"

"Is good to see you also Gaia, you to prince Endimion"

"The pleasure is all mine queen Serenity"

"My husband sends is apologies. He could not come, we had a meeting with all the directors of sector, and he couldn't avoid it"

"Is alright Gaia I understand what that is like"

"Excuse me your Majesty but if a may ask, where is princess Serenity?"

"You did not tell him Gaia?" 'So he noticed she was not here to receive him, so that is why he had that look on his face when he looked towards the doors'

"No I did not; I was waiting to get here"

"What did you have to tell me mother?"

"That the princess does not know that any of us arrived for her ball. It is meant to be a surprise for her and that means you and the generals will have to stay in your room until the time of the ball"

"Alright mother"

After that everyone was guided to their rooms where the generals started to tease Endimion with what had just happened.

"So Endy, a little disappointed are we not?" asked Jedite.

"What are you talking about?"

"Simply, just the face of a lost puppy when you didn't see the princess at the entrance waiting for you" said Kunzite

"Or the face you had when they literally told you you couldn't see the princess until tonight" said Naphrite.

"Or the way you just wouldn't stop talking about her when we knew we were coming" said Ziocite.

"Alright I got it! Don't need to rub it in"

"Come on Endy, we know you like the girl. Always have and always will. Take this surprise as an opportunity to sweep her of her feet, to romance her like any other man can" said Jedite in a melodramatic way.

"Strangely I agree with Jedite. Take this moment to show that you care for her more than just a friend, that you have feelings for her" said Kunzite.

"Do you guys really think I should?"

"Of course Endy, we have known you liked that girl since the night you defend her from us at the garden. Go for it" answered Ziocite.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You won't know that until you try. Besides why would your mother and the Queen go through with all of this if she didn't feel for you one bit?"

"I suppose you are right, I will do it. I will tell her tonight"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The girls were gathered in Serenity's bedroom waiting for her to be called into the ballroom.

"I do not know why mother wanted to make this ball for me, apart from you there is no one I know down there. And with all those people there I will feel uncomfortable"

"Well Sere for one is for you to get used to the big crowds, when you become queen you will need to stay calm at places like that. And secondly, it can be that bad, perhaps there will be someone there that will get your attention" answered Ami.

"Yes, there could be someone down there that is destined to be the love of your life, imagine that" said Makoto

"You know I an not looking for someone like that"

"Yes we know you have liked Endimion like since you were born" said Rei

"Leave her alone Rei, I know I felt something between them when I saw them together. You should take the opportunity to talk to him about it the next time you see him" replayed Minako

"Oh I couldn't do that, he only cares for me as a friend or a sister but not like that"

"Believe what you want but I know what I saw and there is more than meets the lie" said Minako.

"What meets the eye Minako-chan you got it wrong" said Ami.

"You are always getting wrong Minako"

"Ups…."

They started laughing when the door opened and Luna appeared into the room.

"It is time girls follow me"

So they started walking through the hall up to the ballroom door.

"You will be announced one by one. Serenity you will be the last" said Luna before entering the room.

The guards started to call each one of the princesses; first came Minako, then came Rei, and lastly Ami.

Serenity was starting to get anxious as she watched her friends entering the ball. She had never felt this nervous before in her life. When she heard her name being called, she pulled a smile on her face and started to walk forward.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Endimion and the guys had been in the ballroom for almost an hour and still there was no sign of Serenity or the girls. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, not even sword fighting with Kunzite ha made him this nervous before.

He started to look around the room to get his mind cleared, he could see a lot of grown people, mostly dignitaries from all over the system that had come to honour the Queen's wishes, he had a feeling Serenity didn't know many of them. I t would have been a very boring ball if the girls had only them to talk to.

Once more his thoughts drifted back to his princess. Wait a minute _his_ princess, she wasn't his, at least not yet, how did that fall in there? Endimion didn't know what to think anymore.

"Calm down Endimion, you seem that you are going to have a nerve attack at any moment"

"Mother! You startled me"

"Sorry but you were deep in thought, what is bothering you?"

"It is nothing mother…"

"Of course it is if it has you like this. Tell me is this about a certain princess you have been anxious to see?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well I am your mother is my job to know this kind of things"

"I don't know if what I am doing is the right thing?"

"Just follow your heart son it will tell you what is right"

"Thank you mother"

"You are welcome dear, now go and wait for the princess she should not take much longer"

Queen Gaia was right five minutes later one of the guards started the announcement.

"May I present to you the princesses of the inner planets. Princess Minako from the planet Venus" Minako appeared at the top of the stairs, she was wearing an orange gown that went down to her feet, and her hair was pulled up in a complicated yet elegant bun. All of the presents were mesmerized by her. It didn't take her long to get to the bottom of the stairs and waited at one of the sides. "Princess Rei from the planet Mars" Rei came into the room wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with matching hills and her hair was down as usual. She slowly descended the stairs and walked to stand next to Minako. "Princces Makoto from the planet Jupiter" Makote came in next wearing an green dress in a Greek style, her hair was in its usual ponytail, and she had little earrings that in the form of the rose that Endimion had talked the last time he ha been there. "Princess Ami from the planet Mercury" Ami reluctantly appeared through the door, she was wearing a modest blue gown that matched perfectly with her hair. Now all the princesses stood on one of the sides of the stairs waiting for the guest of honour.

"And now we present her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Serenity then entered the room and took everyone's breath away, especially Endimion's. She looked magnificent in the traditional moon princess gown with her hair in the royal buns with a tiara adorning her head.

Endimion thought that if he would die that day, he would die as a happy man, seeing Serenity in such a way, she was glamorous to say the least as she descended the stairs were her friends were waiting for her, she hadn't noticed him yet, but she wasn't looking at anyone in particular he noted, she was scared that everyone was watching her every move.

As the princess got to the bottom the Queen approached.

"Dear guest, we are here right known to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of my daughter. This day is very important as she from this moment on will have total access to the Imperial Silver Crystal. We thank you for being her with us tonight and please enjoy yourselves"

With that all the guest dispersed on the ballroom, some couples started dancing, other were talking animatedly. Serenity turned around looking for her friends but couldn't find any of them; she started looking through the crowd until she heard a voice calling to her.

"Would you do me the honour of granting me a dance princess?" said the voice. Serenity turned around only to see the face of the person that had plagued her thoughts all morning.

"Endy!" exclaimed Serenity as she ran to were he was standing an enveloped him in a hug. She was having a hard time believing that he was truly there with her at that moment. "How did this happen? When did you get here?"

"Surprise! I got here this morning with my mother and the rest of the guys"

"How is it that I did not see you this morning?"

"It was a surprise so when the girls got you out of the palace I came here and had to hide all day in the same room, it was torture to spend so much time with the guys locked in a room is enough to drive you insane"

"It can not be that bad" Serenity said trying not to laugh at his predicament.

"Believe me when I tell you it was"

"Either way I am really glad you are here it has been ages since the last time we saw each other"

"I am glad to be here too. And yes it has been quite a while and look at you, you have turned into a lady, you look stunning tonight" Endimion commented as he took her hand and kiss it. At this action Serenity blushed and didn't know what to do.

"Well you are quite handsome yourself. I am sure that a lot of the ladies down there are trying to get your attention"

"Yes they try but I am not really interested in any of them. So what about that dance I asked for before?"

"I believe I could give you at least one dance tonight" she said trying to sound uninterested and failing miserably.

"It would be an extreme honour if her Highness would grant me one"

"You are very flattering prince, I would grant the honour you seek"

At that time each and every one of the scouts and the generals were observing the development on the conversation between Endimion and Serenity.

"Do you think they know that they are bluntly flirting with each other?" asked Rei, trying to understand the princess behaviour.

"No I don't think they are aware of it but I think it is working setting the mood" answered Minako looking intently at the couple.

"I think you are right Minako-chan, Endimion finally opened enough to admit he has feelings for Serenity, but I don't think that he truly knows what he is doing" said Kunzite looking at Minako.

"I don't know about you but I won't be standing here all night watching the two new lovebirds flirting back and forth so, dear Rei would you grant me this dance" said Jadeite giving Rei his most charming smile.

"If I don't have any other choice, why not" she answered taking his hand and walking towards the dance floor.

"I think we should do the same, Mako-chan would grant me a dance" said Nephrite.

"I guess, come on lets go" she answered.

""What about you Minako, do you want to dance with me?"

"You know I don't mind, let's go"

"So Ami do we join the group?"

"I don't know, I don't want everyone to be staring at me all the time"

"That will be a little hard considering that you look beautiful tonight, but we just have to concentrate on us and our friends, it does not matter what the others might think"

"Well if you put it that ways I guess it would be alright" Ami concluded with a nod. Instantly all the couples were on the dance floor, each not minding what the others were doing. But that didn't mean that the queens didn't notice this action.

"Are you seeing this Serenity?"

"Yes I am, and I must say that I am really impressed they developed so fast into their relationships, but I think the most noticeable are Serenity and Endimion"

"I agree entirely. They can't take their eyes away from the other and are in a completely different world right know"

"I guess this means I will have five more permanent residents at the castle have I not?"

"I think that you will, I mean the relationship between our planets is progressing and now we will have to have a permanent developer for the end of the negotiations"

"You are right, I believe you really are"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

What the queens were absolutely right about was that the princess and the prince were in a totally different world, a world were the only thing that matter was the other.

"You are a great dancer Endy, I did not know this part of you"

"That happens when you a have a beautiful partner, with that is not so difficult" Endimion told her and once again a blush appeared on her checks. He was starting to love to make her blush, she just looked so adorable.

"Please you are just saying that to indulge me, I am not really that pretty"

"Of course you are not pretty" at that comment Serenity's body tensed up "You are complete gorgeous, you have all the man in this room mesmerized. That is enough prove"

This brought a bright smile to Serenity's face, she felt she was in heaven and didn't want to come down from that cloud any time soon. Being in his arms had a warm and securing feeling, and being so close to him was completely intoxicating.

At the same time Endimion was having the same thoughts over his mind, the feeling of her in his arms and the aroma of her perfume was driving his senses into an overdrive.

"Sere how about if we go outside to the gardens for a moment there is something I want to give to you"

"Alright Endy, is getting a little bit crowded in here"

And so they started to walk towards the gardens.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"It appears that Endy is finally making a move" said Kunzite

"He was going to make a move? When did he decide that?" said Minako

"This morning when we made him see that waiting was a mistake"

"I think is good you did because Serenity was not going to make the first move. They really do belong together, I have felt it ever since I saw them together at the garden that night years ago"

"I just hope that they'd be happy together" said Ami looking at the retrieving couple.

The girls and the generals had stopped dancing some time know and had started to observe once more what the royal couple was doing, it didn't come as a surprise when both of them started to walked away from the festivities.

But they weren't the only ones that had their eyes on the prince and the princess, their mothers hasn't stopped looking at them since the dance started. The queens were really delighted to se their children being together not only that it will be good for their kingdoms but also queen Serenity had told Gaia about the prophesy that had been made and that she thought meant them at this moment. But the lunar ruler couldn't take away that feeling that even though those two were destined to be together there will be a lot of hardships for them, she just hope that everything would turn out alright for them.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Serenity and Endimion walked for a very long time through the palace gardens, they were in a comfortable silence, but inside Endimion was trying to figure out what he wanted to say, he knew that he felt strongly for Serenity, when he was away from her he couldn't think of anything but her and when he was near her she had all his attention. He didn't know if she had any kind of feelings at all for him, after all they had spent very little time together during their life, but somehow everything felt right when she was around.

He turned to look at her and saw she was distracted by the star in the sky and took a moment to bluntly stare at her and memorize every little detail of her face just in case what he wanted to say had a difficult ending.

"Is a beautiful night is it not Endy?"

"Yes Sere, it is very pretty but not as pretty as you are" (A/N: I know is very cliché, but I just love it when they say that, lol. Let's continue with the story)

"Please Endy don't say those kind of things, you make me embarrassed"

"It looks really cute when you blushed, but that was no the reason why I told you to come here with me tonight, actually there are two reasons"

"And what would those reasons be"

"Do you remember that day when we went to the lake with the scouts and I started to tell you about the Earth's flowers?

"Yes you talked about a lot of them and all the colors. I was thrilled to just imagine everything"

"Well if I remember correctly then you asked me to bring one of them to you"

"Did you bring it Endy? Did you bring the rose?"

"Yes I did and I brought you one of each color I found" Endimion said going into the bushes into a hiding place were he took out a dozen roses and handed them to her. It was a gorgeous bouquet; in it there were yellow, pink, orange, white and red roses, all of the mix up with each other.

"Endy they are more exquisite than I thought and their smell is sweeter too. Thank you so much for this" she said giving him one of her shiniest smiles

"There is nothing to thank dear princess; I was pleased to serve you" the prince answered making a little bow in front of the moon princess.

"I also wanted to thank you for coming all the way from your home just for my ball, it means a lot to me" the princess said hiding her face by looking towards the ground.

"I already told you Sere, I am here because I want to. I really missed not seeing you" answered Endimion, making Serenity start to blush.

"I really missed seeing you too; I was so relived when I saw you and the generals in the hall. I thought that I me and the girls would have to manage through all those people we don't know"

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. There was something there that none of them knew but deep down logged for. Know Endimion knew what was difference between Serenity and the other princesses he knew, it was not only that brightness in her smile, but also it was the twinkle in her eyes every time she laughed, or when she was looking at him like just at that moment. Also he now knew he wouldn't be able to leave her like the past two times, he had to tell her what he felt. The only thing that would make him leave the Moon Kingdom would be a rejection from her part.

"Sere, would you walk with me for a moment?" Endimion said not looking away for one moment from her eyes.

"Yes, let's go"

They started to walked, Serenity looking intently at the roses in her hand memorizing every little detail, she would treasure them for ever, and it would be the thing that would remind her of him. She didn't know if she was going to see him anytime soon after he left again to his planet and his duties.

"I would really like to visit your planet one day"

"I am sure one day you will be able, once all the negotiations finish and I will be your special chaperon"

"Oh you are so kind" said Serenity laughing at his comment.

"Well it is true; I will show you the best views in all the country"

"I am positive it will be delightful"

"There was another thing I wanted to talk with you"

"What is it Endy?"

"I… I just…I can not hide my feelings anymore"

"What do you mean Endy?"

At that moment Endimion stopped and turned to look at Serenity, she looked concerned about him; he knew it was now or never.

"I have been having this sense of emptiness inside of me ever since I was little. There was nothing I found that could fill it until I met you those many years ago. When I am with you every bit of emptiness leaves me. At first I did not know what it was or what it meant, but know I know"

"And that is Endy?" Serenity was extremely nervous, he had only said words like that in her dreams, dreams she didn't talk about with anyone not even the scouts knew about them 'Could it be that Endy really…has feelings for me?'

Endimion approached Serenity and took her face in her hands. "That you are the light that lifts my darkness, the warmness that fills my heart, my reason t have a dream in life. Serenity after all this years, your smile, your wonderful heart and your care for others has made me want to be more than just your Sere. I…I have fallen in love with you and I wanted to know if you would let me be the one that you love?"

Serenity was in tears at that point, not even in her most beautiful dreams had he been so sweet, he loved her and wanted her to love him in return. "Of course I will let you; I have loved you to for a long time Endy"

The prince thought he was going to burst with happiness at any moment, his dream princess loved him too. He smiled at her and closed the distance between them. Serenity knew he was going to kiss her, she had waited so long for this moment, it was entirely perfect. Serentiy closed her eyes and finally his lips joined with hers on a light kiss, in an eternal promise. Endimion put his arms around her waist to bring her closer and deepened the kiss as Serenity warped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair.

As the kiss deepened, both of them lost track of time and thought. The only thing present in their minds was the felling of the each others lips joining together. Endimion couldn't get enough of her, she tasted so sweet and intoxicating that he felt addicted to her from the first time their lips touched, but he had to take it slow he didn't want frighten her by being to forefront.

Finally their lips separated due to the need of oxygen in their lungs. They looked at the others eyes. The prince saw that her eyes were glazed. He smiled once more and caressed her check. She was so sweet and gentle, but at the same time so fragile, that is way he always thought he had to protect her from everything that was bad in this world.

After a few minutes more of being in each other arms, they started to walk back to the ballroom. They had been out a long time out and everyone must be thinking were they had gone to.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The girls were starting to get worried, they didn't know were Serenity and the prince had gone to, even though they knew that nothing will happen to her while she was with him they couldn't help to worry.

When they had decided that they couldn't wait much longer, the couple entered once again through the garden's door. They looked extremely happy, and Serenity had a shine in her eyes that had not been there before.

"Do you notice something different in Sere?" Ami asked feeling strange for not being able to decipher it at first sight.

"There is something strange about her, something different now that you mention it" Rei said eyeing closely at the couple that now was entering once more on the dance floor.

"Could it be?" Minako said out loud.

"What are you thinking Minako-chan?" asked Ami.

"Don't tell me… you don't think?" said a perplex Makoto.

"It could be Mako-chan"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT? EXPLAIN YOURSELFS"

"Calm down Rei, what I am trying to say is that I think that the prince told Serenity he loved her"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"That is easy pyro, the look on both of their faces when they entered, they way Sere's aura changed, they way they are looking right now"

At that moment for either the princess or the prince nothing else in the world existed but them. They just wanted to feel the others presence. But the girls weren't the only ones that noticed the change. The queens noticed the change in their children at the moment the entered back at the party. At that moment they gave each other a knowing look and went back to enjoy the festivities.

Hours later the ball had come to close and Serenity and Endimion were walking towards her room, they had had the most wonderful evening in their lives. The parting moment was something they had been dreading. When they arrived to the said room, the princess turned around to look at her prince.

"I had a spectacular night, all thanks to you Endy"

"I had a wonderful night also; I hope we can repeat it sometime soon"

With that he bent down and kissed her lips lightly.

"I will see you tomorrow my princess"

"Yes I will see you tomorrow my prince. Good night"

"Good night, sweet dreams"

Afterwards she entered her room and the prince started his walk towards his room. When Serenity entered, she couldn't miss the colourful flowers that lay in a vase by her bed, they were the roses that Endimion had given her that night, which she had given to a maid before they returned to the party.

It had not passed more than five minutes when the girls came bashing in, asking a million questions at a time.

"Girls, girls please one question at a time, I don't understand what you are saying"

"He declared didn't he Sere?"

"What are you talking about Minako-chan?" Serenity questioned even thou she knew what they wanted to know.

"Come on Sere you know what we meant, tell us everything"

"Well…yes he did and I told him I loved him too"

"But Sere what about the details, you can do better than that"

"You really are interested aren't you Rei?"

At that moment all of the scouts nodded, and Serenity started telling them everything that had happened at the garden. By the end of the tale, a lot of sighs and giggles could be heard from inside the room. At the same time, in the prince's room the generals were interrogating him much on the same matter.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning Queen Gaia summoned her son to her chambers.

"Did you want to see me mother?"

"Yes Endimion, I wanted to talk with you about some things"

"What is it mother?"

"You know that we have to return home by tomorrow because your father wants us to be back by then, but there has been a little change in the plans"

"Are you saying that we are leaving today?"

"No dear, not something like that I am leaving tomorrow but as the negotiations are going so fluently I want you to stay here until the treaty is signed"

"Are you serious mother? You are going to let me stay?"

"Yes, I already talked with your father. Your generals will stay with you of course, but you really have to attend to the meetings Endimion not just delight your new found love with the princess"

"How did you know about that mother?"

"Because I am your mother. Queen Serenity and I knew something like this would happen at some point in your lives since we saw you two the first time you separated"

"Thank you mother this means a lot to me"

"I know dear, know go I believe there is a certain princess you want to see right know"

With that Endimion dashed through the hallways looking for the princess, until he encountered with Minako.

"Good Morning Minako-chan, have you seen Sere somewhere? I can't find her"

"She told me she was going to be in the garden this morning, she could still be there"

"Thank you so much" and started running once more through the hallway leaving a smirking Minako to look after him.

As he went into the garden, he could clearly see her standing by the pond. When she heard the foot steps she turned and smile at him.

"I just heard the most delightful news ever" Endimion said twirling her around him.

"What has got you so happy this morning?"

"For one the fact of seeing you lovely face once more"

"Please Endy, you are making me feel embarrassed" she said blushing.

"It is the truth, and the second reason is that mother told that from now on and until the peace treaty is signed I get to stay here with you"

"Really Endy, you are staying!"

"Yes, I won't have to leave tomorrow"

"That is so wonderful; I didn't know what I was going to do when you left again"

"I couldn't have left you not after last night" He said as he kissed her once more.

The time after that day went very quickly. In the next weeks Endimion attended the peace meetings with the queen and the rest of the members of the counsil, and spent all his free time with his princess. Also a romantic environment was not only surrounding them, the generals had started to have some kind of romantic connection with the scouts. Jedite spent a lot of time with Rei, Nephrite with Makoto, Ziocite with Ami, and Kunzite with Minako. All of them were very happy and the Queen was glad but she knew something was coming, something so big that would crush that happiness.

Queen Serenity didn't know how right she had been at that time. Everything started with the murder of one of the dignitaries from the outer planets that was on the meeting. The blame was placed on a conspiration from Earth and had the queen vanish the prince to his planet. After that things just got worse because a strong dark energy attacked the planet and internal wars started to rise within the countries. And the chaos started.

Endimion knew that his planet was lost when the evil Queen Beryl had broken down the last barrier that separated the castle from her forces, so he fled to the moon kingdom to tell his princess was talking about.

That is how that horrible night when all of them died at the hand of Beryl and her forces. When the generals turned by her dark power killed the ones they loved on cold blood and how the prince and the princess died at the hand of the awful witch.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

At that moment Usagi was finally able to open her eyes and looked she was back to her own time and had tear coming down from her eyes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A.N: Well there you have it minna!! This is the longest chapter I have done so far and I am so exited. THERE IS JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!! n.n Thanks to all of those who have reviewed or just read my story. There is just one more chapter left for me to finish, but I already have future plans for more stories. The next one will be another Usagi/Mamoru romance.

See you on the next chapter……


	8. Chapter 7 Closure

Back in Time. A Love Story.

By oranjitenshi

Chapter 7 Closure

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: Hi minna! I can't believe this is the final chapter of my first story on fanfiction, I want to thank all of those who have read the story so far and have patient with through it all. I hadn't posted in such a long time because I had a mayor writer's block with this story, every time I sat to write some of it my mind went blank, I did the best I could taking that into consideration. Well I'll stop my rambling now... hope you enjoy the last chapter and remember review what you think about it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Usagi wasn't sure what to think. She had just relived the most important moments of her past life and now she didn't know how to react. It is true that she had wanted to know the whole story of her past, but the only thing that was going through her head was what Mamoru would think when he came back.

When they had decided to take their memories back from the machine her mother had created, she wasn't all that sure that Mamoru really wanted to know what had taken place so many years ago, actually she didn't even know if he remembered anything concrete from that time. At the end of it all, she was really nervous.

To help her mind to sort things out, she went to the palace gardens. She walked through many types of flowers and trees that she had never seen before but knew their names. After a few minutes of spacing she sat on a bench and waited for the others to return.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Back in the chamber, one by one the girls started to wake. Queen Serenity was still there waiting until everyone had returned.

"Are you girls alright?" asked the queen.

"I think so, are you guys ok?" said Minako looking disoriented.

"I'm ok" said Ami.

"I'll be ok when my head stops pounding" answered Rei.

"I think I'll live" said Makoto.

"Hey, where did Usagi go?" asked Minako.

"She woke up a few minutes ago and went outside to clear her head" answered the queen.

"Is it safe for her to be outside alone?" asked Ami.

"There is not danger; no one has knowledge of the kingdom being rebuild" answered Queen Serenity. "I think you girls should go to your rooms and rest, Endymion has not awaken yet and I think he and Serenity have some things to sort out"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mamoru felt very light, the dream had ended and know he had a lot of thing going through his head; now some of his reaction, specially does he had around Usagi when they had first met, made sense. He teased her in the past just like in the present just to make up an image.

When he opened his eyes, all the girls had already left and only the queen and Luna remained. The cat was the first to notice that he was awake.

"Mamoru, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and with a headache. Where are Usagi and the girls?"

"The girls are in their rooms resting, Usagi is in the gardens thinking" said Luna

"I'm going to talk to her"

"Prince, remember that in a few hours you have to return to Earth, you have to be back before dawn" said Queen Serenity.

"I'll make sure that we come back on time your majesty, don't worry"

And with that Mamoru exited the room, going strait towards the royal gardens.

Queen Serenity looked at the young man that had just left; it was still incredible to her how he and her daughter had developed a love that strong. She remembered that the moment she saw them together playing in the halls, she knew that something important was going to happen in the future of those two. But she didn't imagine at the time the extend of that thought.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Usagi had sat on the bench for a while now; she started to think that nobody was going to come out of the castle when she heard footsteps coming through the trail. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Their link had become very sensitive since she had awakened. She had also felt the moment he had opened his eyes, so now she knew that it was him that was standing behind her.

Mamoru didn't know where to start, there were a lot of thing that he had wanted to say to her but all of them were stuck in his throat. He was standing right behind the bench where she sat; she looked wonderful there sitting there surrounded by flowers. Everything was just starting to clear out, the moment she spoke.

"Is amazing how things tend to repeat themselves"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when we first met in this time, you were mean to me as Usagi but a dashing hero to sailor moon as Tuxedo Kamen"

"Yes… You know I'm sorry about the way I treated you as Mamoru at first. I just didn't know how to act around you"

"Yes I know, it's kind of funny that you did the same thing twice. But the generals were really mean"

"We were children and stupid, it was just that"

"I don't know how the girls will react to them knowing that their first loves were the generals that fought us when Beryl returned"

"It might take them some time to assimilate that, but I know they will get over everything"

"Yes you are right, besides the generals that we fought in this lifetime are just a small part of the true generals that protected us in the past. But I still believe that is not fair to them"

"It might not be fair, but not many things in life are. We just have to be grateful that we were offered a second chance" he said as he brought his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"I know and I'm really grateful for all the sacrifice my mother did for all of us. Besides the girls have new loves waiting for them on Earth, fate gave each and everyone one of them a new love to fill their hearts. They just have to find them" she answered as she put one of her hands on his. "By the way, where are the girls? When I got out of the chamber none of you were out yet"

"The girls were already out when I woke up; Queen Serenity told me that they had gone strait to bed once they woke up"

Usagi know wanted to ask the very first thing that had her heart on the edge. But she didn't know how to approach it, but it was something that she needed to know.

"Mamo-chan, do you regret gaining our memories back?"

"What makes you think that I would?"

"I don't know, meaby there was something in there that you wish you hadn't seen or remember… it was a high possibility that each of us would have seen something that we regretted"

At this comment, Mamoru stepped to the front of the bench to look straightly at Usagi, while he cupped her face in his hands.

"Usako… it's true that there were things that I wish would have been different, but I would never trade what happened for nothing."

Crystal clear tears came down from her eyes to land on his hands, she had been so afraid for nothing. She thought that at the moment Mamoru would have seen how she had been in the past he would look at her the same way, but now that he was in front of her she could see that deep ocean blue eyes looking directly at her and nothing inside of them had changed.

"Princess there is nothing that I would change from you; to me you are just perfect the way you are right now"

That was the only thing else she needed to through herself into his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes even of to them had appeared to be ages. Afterwards they stood from the bench and started to walk back towards the castle to go to their rooms to try to rest for the rest of the few hours that they had before returning to their home.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Queen Serenity watched the whole development that had been happening between her daughter and the prince. She was so proud of the way her daughter had come through of all those hardships and still managed to be her light and kind self. That was the main quality that attracted everyone to her in the past and even if she did not acknowledge it she still had that essence of that princess inside of her, just that know she had what the queen had wanted in the past… her own personality created by her own mind and not for what was proper to the rest of a court.

After a few moment of remembrance, she and Luna went to look for the girls, her daughter and Mamoru, to say their final goodbye.

"I hope that you can find some answers and some knowledge from all the experiences that you have regained, this is the last time I will be able to see you before the time for the new queen to take over" the queen said with a twinkle in her eyes that made both Mamoru and Usagi blush very deeply. "Know it is time for you to return to your lives, nobody will notice your absence from your home, everything will be just as you left it. I wish all the best for you my children, I hope you can find true happiness and all your dreams become reality"

With that the queen and her kingdom started to fade as what was left of her powers transported them back to the park they had left days ago. After a few moments on which everyone gathered themselves back, the girls said their farewells and started heading home. Usagi turned from the direction the girls were walking to turn her gaze towards her guarding home. The moon was still full and she could see a different light in it, she also could feel the gaze of her mother looking down at her making her believe that everything would be alright. She stopped her musings when she felt two strong arms snake around her waist.

"Come princess is time that I take you home. It is late and there are a lot of things that we have to do tomorrow"

"We do?"

"Yes we do, so come on milady I will lead you to your home"

"Why thank you kind sir I will be flattered to be escorted by you"

"Believe me your highness the pleasure is all mine"

They continued to play being back to the Silver Millennium until they arrived to Usagi's house. There as expected he delivered her with a kiss and a promise to a great surprise the next morning. A lot of things happened after that great adventure of discovery, but that my friends, is an entirely different story.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Minna! Finally it is over, I finished the last chapter. I couldn't believe it when I finished. It had been so difficult to write this, I don't know if it had something to do with not wanting it to end or the lack of time to actually wrote, or the huge mind block that I had. I know it is not that long but I knew there was not much left to explain I just had to find a way to rap it up, now I managed to find the way to do it.

I have many projects in mind the biggest one being another sailor moon fic that I'm writing in unity with my dear cousin flowerspring, she is a fanfiction writer also, so know we decided to join forces to come up with a knew story.

Finally I want to thank to everyone that wrote reviews on this story it was one of the things that kept me going and to those of you that read this fic but didn't leave a review. I hope that some of you will continue to read my work.

See you in my next story, janne!.

Oranjitenshi.


End file.
